


Manufactured

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCONTINUED, I didn't like the character.Corinne is personal assistant to none other that Simon Cowell, who, at the moment, is organizing the return of One Direction after their hiatus. When Corinne gets assigned to organize some events to kick off the band's return, she meets the boys having a preconceived notion of them being built up by the industry, and  disingenuous human beings. As she works with them, she learns that that's not truly the case.





	1. Temporary Management

I have been working as Simon Cowell's London-based personal assistant for almost two years now, and I've been working at Syco Entertainment for just under six years. I started as a production assistant on the X Factor after university and have been working my way up the ladder ever since.

Just over two years ago, right before I got promoted to Simon's assistant, one of the bands signed to Syco Music – One Direction – broke up and went on hiatus, but now, they're beginning to plan their return to the music industry. While this news doesn't necessarily affect the whole company, it does affect the higher offices, as well as publicity and some other staffers. Unfortunately, Simon has to film a new season of X Factor US, so he'll be unavailable for most of the hands-on work that we'll have to do. Because of this, Simon has made me his surrogate brain and left me in charge the grunt work to be done prior to One Direction's return.

While the different departments are all doing their work, Simon isn't around to do what he does best: being the liaison between the musicians and management. So with him gone, that becomes my main priority. So far in his absence, I've dealt with many of Syco's musicians, but never one as high caliber as One Direction. 

Tomorrow, I'm scheduled to meet with the band to begin planning their return. I don't have vary high hopes for the meeting. I know I'll get the job done, but I can't imagine it'll be pleasant working with a group of cookie-cutter pop artists that've been so built up with by the industry, which isn't to say I don't like their music. I'm sure they're fine people, but I'm not sure they're genuine, I've worked with plenty of fake artists before.


	2. Moments Before

As it approached on the day of, the meeting with Simon's favorite creation, One Direction, brought me more and more terror. I had always thought it would be cool to meet someone with fame of that magnitude, but five of them... In one room? That sounds horrifying! I had Donna, one of Simon's other assistants, bring me a file on the band's history, so I could at least form coherent strategies to plan their comeback.  
I studied and wrote up a few plans before looking up at the clock, noticing the time.

"Shit!," I exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, what?" responded Donna, who poked her head in the office to see what was going on.  
"I've just noticed the time, the group will be here in less than half an hour."  
"I'm pretty sure they'll be here in less than fifteen minutes, Corinne. They're scheduled for 1:45."  
"What?? I thought it was at 2!"  
"Nope."  
"Well, bullocks!"

I ran to the bathroom to make sure I looked at least professionally presentable. When I was done twiddling and satisfied with my appearance, I stepped back into the office and, as if on cue, One Direction walked into the lobby.

"One Direction are her to see you," Donna said as she guided them into my office.

And so it begins.


End file.
